communitytestfandomcom-20200222-history
Intense Rifle
[[w:c:pgideas:Intense Rifle|'VIEW IN THE PIXEL GUN CONCEPTION WIKI →']] [[w:c:justleafy:Intense Rifle|'VIEW IN JUSTLEAFY'S WIKI →']] The Intense Rifle is a Primary weapon that is going to release at the time Pixel Gun World releases. Description It is a futuristic assault rifle that can be used in long range. It features a grenade launcher and a scope. It has a very good damage per ammunition, a very high fire rate, a very high capacity, a very good mobility, a very good accuracy and it is very good in most ranges. Appearance It appears to be an overall red and blue futuristic rifle with a blue and orange magazine, located on the top of the gun. It also has a 4x scope, painted blue, but its tip is orange. The handle is red and black. It also has a blue and orange grenade launcher, and an orange trigger. It has a bunch of diagonal lines, because it looks like a futuristic gun, along with 4 holes on each side under the scope. When shooting, the 4 holes in each side glow a blue color. When scoping, a red laser appears at the target. However, other players can't see it. Strategy Tips :‌• Use the 4x scope in order to be able to kill players from long range. :‌• Try using its grenades sometimes, if you can. :‌• Do not fear of players who bunny hop with the Light Swords or the Dark Swords. You can still pick them off with the weapon's very high damage, fire rate and accuracy. :‌• Consider it as a Sniper weapon and a Primary weapon combined, except in very long range, due to its accuracy and range. :‌• Do not worry about spraying and praying, because this weapon barely loses accuracy after shooting for an extended period of time. It also owns very large magazines. :‌• You can harmlessly rocket jump into high places, using its grenades, and pick off users from long range. :‌• The reload animation is a bit slow, so try reloading in a hiding spot. Counters :‌• Hide from its users who scope. :‌• Dodge its bullets and grenades. :‌• Kill its users when they are reloading. :‌• Pick off its users from very long range. :‌• Use flamethrowers in order to kill these players. :‌• Run away from players who spam its grenades, which deal about 200 damage. :‌• When the following message appears: "The Intense Rifle is watching you", it is a sign that you are detected by the scope. History Long long ago, in a deep, unknown place called "Sacred Concrete", at the top floor, there was heavy experimenting with a unique and futuristic assault rifle. After thousands and thousands of hours of experimenting and testing, it has been finalized. A mad scientist tested it out. The bullets were so fast and powerful, and they can even pierce shot. They try out the grenade launcher attachment, and it can explode an entire 3-story building into millions of pieces, as an experiment. It was very powerful. Some weeks later, it has been ported to many universes, including the Pixel Gun Universe, where it has been added into the PGW shop. Trivia :‌• This is based off of one of JustLeafy's toy guns. :‌• JustLeafy placed this gun in a red carpet just to make the "background". :‌• This weapon has 3 grenades, which reload independently when a player is out of grenades from the rifle. :‌• The reload animation is similar to the Laser Minigun's, except that it is slightly slower. :‌• The Automatic Peacemaker from Pixel Gun World has 50 ammunition per magazine, while the Intense Rifle has 75 ammunition per magazine. It doesn't make too much sense, since miniguns normally own a larger capacity than assault rifles. :‌• When somebody is getting targeted by the weapon's scope, a message will appear, which will say "The Intense Rifle is watching you", despite the weapon being inanimate. :‌• The Cement Cannon had a similar history. Category:Weapons Category:Primary Category:Automatic Category:Scoped Category:Grenade Launch Category:Piercing Shot Category:Themed